


Valeur oubliée

by MlleMallaury



Category: Elfe - Fandom, Elven - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMallaury/pseuds/MlleMallaury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans une salle de classe, une demoiselle se tient droite le regards fixé au mur. Autour d'elle des camarades dont les mots claquent dans tous les sens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valeur oubliée

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue,  
> Ce texte est assez court, peu développé mais je voulais vous faire passer ce message.
> 
> J'espère donc que cela va vous plaire.

Assise à ma place, je n'ose bouger de peur d'attirer encore une attention que je ne désire pas. Mais en ce moment je l'attire bien trop, contre mon gré. Des regards de travers, des mots jetés dans le seul but de me détruire encore et encore.

Derrière moi, j'entends un mouvement, des pas se dirigent vers moi et s'arrêtent, puis un souffle se fait sentir près de ma nuque.

 

« Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'es rien. Juste une pauvre gamine. Tu sais quoi ? Pars ! On ne veut pas de toi ici, sale elfe ! »

 

Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux désirant s'échapper mais non, je ne dois pas montrer mes faiblesses, surtout de ne rien dévoiler. Je sens alors un autre s'approcher de moi, lui aussi se colle presque à moi :

 

« Tu n'es pas comme nous, tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous ne valons ! »

 

Puis encore un autre :

« Sale race ! »

« Immondice ! Tu ne ressembles à rien ! »

« Tu n'es pas comme nous, alors pourquoi on devrait te traiter comme nous le sommes ! »

« Personne ne t'aime »

 

Puis un dernier me dit ce que tous mes camarades de classes voudraient me voir faire.

 

« Pars, et si tu pouvais crever ce nous arrangerait grandement ! »

 

Ces mots me font mal, me transpercent de part en part, les larmes voulant toujours s'échapper de mon regard. Pourquoi me font-ils ça ? Pour se sentir supérieur, pour se rassurer dans leur confort, se dire que cela ne sera pas sur eux qu'on déferlera leur haine.

Père, mère, pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste envers ceux dont la différence est affirmée, ou bien dévoilée. Malgré leurs paroles, je ne craquerais pas, vous m'avez appris tous les deux que le fait d'être soi-même était bien plus important que n'importe quelle parole lancée. Je relève alors ma tête que j'avais baissé quand le premier bourreau s'était approché.

J'accroche alors mon regard sur un point inexistant. Et dans ma tête, une seule phrase tourne en boucle :

 

« S'il n'accepte pas la différence, ce n'est pas toi la fautive, ce sont juste eux les idiots ! »

 

Je souris alors, je ne crains plus ce qui se passe autour de moi. Mes chers camarades continuent de me lancer des mots durs, mais je ne veux plus l'entendre. Père, mère merci de m'avoir inculqué cette valeur, celle qui fait que tout prend fin, et que je ne me laisserais plus atteindre par leurs mots : La Tolérance.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui auront prit le temps de lire ce petit texte. Si vous le désirez vous pouvez me laisser un avis.  
> J'espère que cela vous a plu, et à la prochaine pour un nouveau texte.
> 
> C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire.


End file.
